Producing fuels and other value added chemicals such as gasoline additives and lubricants from renewable sources has become increasingly important as a means of reducing the production of greenhouse gases and of reducing the imports of petroleum. See L. D. Gomez, C. G. Steele-King, S. J. McQueen-Mason, New Phytologist, 2008, 178, 473-485. Lignocellulosic biomass is typically made up of cellulose, hemicellulose, and lignin. These biomass components are non-edible, carbohydrate-rich polymers that may serve as a renewable source of energy. They typically make up to at least 70% of the dry weight of biomass. As such, conversion of these non-edible biomass components into biofuels and other value added chemicals from renewable sources is of ongoing interest that can benefit the environment and reduce petroleum imports. See A. Demirbas, Energy Sources, Part B: Economics, Planning and Policy, 2008, 3, 177-185. Biomass may first be converted to intermediate compounds such as sugars, which may then be converted into other precursor molecules that may be converted to fuels (e.g., gasoline or diesel), gasoline additives, and/or lubricants.